The present invention relates to built-up chairs and relates more particularly to a built-up chair which is easy to assembly and strong in structure.
According to conventional manufacturing process, a chair is generally comprised of a plurality of parts which are connected together by tongue-and-groove or mortise-and-tenon joint and then firmly secured in shape by fastening screws. This processing process is generally completed at factory and not detachable. Disadvantages of the conventional structure of chairs are numerous and outlined hereinafter.
1. Because it is factory made, it occupies much space in delivery and storage;
2. It is not strong in structure after assembly and the connecting parts may be disconnected from place easily to affect its service life;
3. It is not detachable;
4. Because the connecting parts may disconnect from place easily, product design is limited; and
5. The back support or the seat can not be adjusted to best fit individual body size or, if the seat is adjustable the cost will be very expensive.